switching bodies and the twin
by TheAnimeFreak127
Summary: Maka,soul,black*star and Tsubaki switched bodies after halloween and soul might have a twin!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own soul eater! Only my oc's!

"Oh my gosh it Halloween and I don't know what we should go as! Any ideas?" Maka asked the two idiots in front of her. No other than Black * Star and Soul. Tsubaki was in the kitchen. "We should go as each other!" Black* Star joked. "Perfect! Come on soul! To my room!" Maka yelled, grabbing Soul and running to her room. "Sounds fun." Black*Star, smiling like a goofball.

Maka's room…

"Put this on." Maka said, handing Soul a bra. "What do I need this for?" Soul asked. "To make it look like you actually have some boobs." Maka said. "A push up bra? Maka, this doesn't even work for you! You're as flat as a board!" Soul said, smirking. "Maka chop!"

Black*Star's room…

"Put this on Tsubaki! Oh yea and this! And don't forget this too!" black*Star said as he made Tsubaki dress up in all the clothes he pulled out of his closet.

Trick or treating…

(I'm too lazy to type this so let's move on to the plot…)

The next day… (Maka's pov)

Ugh… I need to take off Soul's clothes. I began to walk to the bathroom. For some reason, everyone ended up at Soul and I's apartment. Any who, I walked in to the bathroom; I tried to take out the contacts that I had bought so I could have Soul's red eyes. But they didn't come out. I just touched my eye. "What the…"I couldn't help but to notice my voice was deeper than normal. I tried to pull off the wig I found at the store but it wouldn't come off. I pulled off my shirt and looked down at stitches on my chest. I screamed.

Soul's pov

I heard a scream much like mine. Black*Star and Tsubaki already ran to the bathroom. "Soul! What the hell?" Black*star said. "I'm right here." I said my voice higher than normal. I nearly screamed myself. "Tsubaki when did you start cussing?" Maka asked. "I'm right here." She said in Black*Star's body. "Maka this is bad! Do you know how bad? I'm a girl! And I have to pee!"I said, dancing. Just then a knock at the door made us freeze.


	2. Chapter 2

"Open the door. We know your there!" kid said. "Its kid." Black star said, staring at the door. Maka stared at Soul and Soul walked slowly to the door and opened it. Patti was yelling and crying about something being asymmetrical, Liz was talking about giraffes, and kid was checking his nails. "Finally I thought you would never open the door." Liz said. "Get inside." Maka said, pulling them in the room. "Soul? Why is Maka crying? What did you do?" Liz asked, cracking his knuckles. "I am Maka!" Maka said. "Oh no…it happened to you too?" kid asked. "Yeah."Tsubaki said. Black star went to find something to eat in the kitchen. "Soul your phone is ringing!" black star yelled, tossing Soul his phone. "Thanks black star." Soul said as he answered his phone. "Hello?" "Soul? Why do you sound like a girl?" the person asked. "I'm not soul. I'm his meister Maka Albarn." Soul said face-palming. "Oh can you tell soul I'm on my way? Oh and I'm Auora." "Hello and okay." Soul hung up. "That's so uncool." Soul muttered. "What is it?" every one asked. My brother is coming over to visit." He said. "Wes? That's not a problem." Maka said. "Actually I was born a twin." Soul said. "That's awesome bro!"Black star yelled. Everyone stared at him. "Any who he will be here in a few m-" soul was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Soul? Are you out the shower yet? Or Maka are you home?" Auora asked. Maka answered the door. "Hey bro I brought three of my friends. I hope you don't mind." He said, giving Maka a toothy grin revealing sharp teeth like Soul's. "No problem." "This is my friend Pocky like the candy." He said pointing to a boy with orange hair spiked up to the left and one crimson red eye and the other was red. He was wearing a black jacket and wearing a crimson undershirt, black pants and shoes with a crimson belt. "Hey." Pocky said. "And this is Ikiru." Auora said, pointing to another boy with navy blue hair and eyes. He was wearing a white sweater with as navy blue undershirt and blue jeans with a belt. He looked away. "Ikiru and Pocky are my weapons." Auora said. "Well it was nice seeing you again. Bye." Maka tried to kick Auora out. "That's not like soul at all." Auora said. "What have you done with the real soul?"

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I have a bad case of writers block but I found a way. Thank you for reading please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**oi! konichiwa my little duckies! welcome back! disclaimer! I only own my oc's!**

Maka POV

i gulped. how did he know? "soul?...um...I am soul...th-that so not cool..." I tied to thing of something that soul would say but I really couldn't. "hey. if your the real soul then whats my middle name?" auora asked. "um...um...um?"i didn't know that. I didn't even think soul had a middle name. "wait! what the hell type of name is pocky? what about the name black star? doesn't that ring a bell? im the biggest star ever!" black star interrupted my train of though. the boy named pocky looked at black star. "I see what's going on here. the blue haired boy has swiched places with his partner along with maka and soul. now the son of death has swiched places with his giraffe he older girls in swiched obsessed partner who then swiched places with her sister. in other words the older one ins in the son of deaths body and the son of death is in the younger girls body. the younger girl is in the older girls body." pocky said, completely ignoring black star telling them to bow down to him. "makes sense. why didn't you tell us earlier?"auora asked. everyone was quiet. "ya know I have some one who can help you." auora sighed. "really who?" soul asked. "ikiru." he said, pulling the blue haired boy into a tight bro hug. ikiru said nothing. pocky frowned. "oh come on ikiru your the only one who can do it.." the orange hair boy with pocky in his mouth said. ikiru still said nothing. "ikiru...I give you 3 seconds to make up your mind about helping us okay? 1...2...3... and whats your answer?" auora asked ikiru. he turned away, glaring at everyone and stormed out. "whats his problem? I guess not everyone is as awesome as your great god black star!" black star yelled. it was very weird to see tsubaki yelling like that. I sweat dropped.

Kid POV

I tried so hard to ignore my OCD tendencies. it wasn't easy and I tried looking at liz in my body but then I noticed my hair and how the lines of saunzu were so unsymmetrical. I quickly looked away and looked at maka. she was symmetrical. yes...very symmetrical indeed. I started drift into symmetry rant.

Soul POV

after watching ikiru storm out I lost all hope. "do you have a plan b?" I asked auora, hopelessness dripped from my voice. "ikiru please go after him. take him to your shop and feed him." auora sighed. I growled in annoyance. " 'kay." he replied and walked out. "so a plan b?" I tried again. "well we could always see professor stein." he suggested. Iwe all face palmed. "we are fucking imbeciles." i muttered. so off to stein we went.

**to be continued! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Auora POV

"here we are. professor steins house." maka said. great. its creepier then I imagined. I swallowed as I fought back the sudden urge to run and make them deal with their own problems. but being the older twin, I must help soul and his friends. "well what are we waiting for?" I asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice. everyone stared at me. "what?" I asked. "well since your older I thought you could...ya know ...go first?" soul asked. "what?! I-I mean of course. sure i'll go." I began to walk to the door when all of a sudden the door swung open. I stopped in my tracks as the sound of rolling. I saw the person before I saw the chair. "ah professor! hows life?" I asked. "soul? no your souls different. auora?" he asked. "yeah. can we come inside?" I asked, looking around. "sure. come on." he walked inside his house which seemed to be stitched together. "hello soul, maka, kid, liz, patti, tsubaki, black star and soul!" marie said. "wait...soul and...soul?" she looked at the two of us. "im souls twin brother, auora."I explained holding out my hand. she shook it. "would you guys like some tea?" marie asked trying to fined something to do. "sure." I answered and everyone else nodded. "okay what seems to be the problem?" stein asked. "im maka. and maka is me." soul said. "and im tsubaki and she is me. same with kid liz and patti." black star said. stein rubbed his chin. "that's a problem..." he muttered. no kidding. "is there anything you can do?" liz asked as kid held her hands to stop her from trying to paint his body's nails. "I can experiment on you and find out whats wrong." he offered which was quickly refused. "well we have to tell lord death about this." he said. I sighed. more walking. marie came back with the tea. " here you guys. drink some. its getting colder out don't forget." she smiled and handed out the tea. I took a sip of mine. its good. nice and warm. she walked away. "finish your tea." professor said. we finished our tea in 3 minutes. we got up and filed out of professor steins house. "hey shouldn't you call your weapons to let them know where we are?" maka asked. I smirked. "its a game of hide and seek. they find us eventually."

~ time skip!~ Steins POV

we made it to the door of the death room. "lord death..."I called as I opened the door. he was sitting at a table having tea and a bunch of sweets with a blue haired boy and an orange head. "oh hello stein! this is ikiru and pocky!" he said pointing to each of the boys. "ikiru? Dmitri? what are you doing here?" auora asked. "well semapi, I texted you a million times and you never responded so I went to visit lord death."pocky shrugged. "wait I thought his name was pocky." black star said. "that's his nickname." auora explained to black star. " so whats up you guys?" lord death asked. "we have a bit of a problem here. it seems as if the weapons switched bodies with the meisters." I explained. "yeah and?" he said. "father you should be more concerned!" kid snapped. "sorry. lets try that again. how did this happen. "lord death asked. "I have no idea." kid sighed. "okay lets try this," pocky said. "where did you go on Halloween?" they looked like they were constipated. I held back a laugh. "oh! we hit the houses then...blair gave us candy and then..."black star trailed off. "BLAIR!" they all yelled.

Blair POV

I gulped. "yes?" I came from behind lord deaths mirror. "what was in the candy you gave us?" maka asked. "um...magic and candy?" I offered. everyone glared at me. "blair is sorry!" I cried. I really didn't mean for them to change bodies. I was just trying out a new flavor of candy. it was suppose to be fish. but it looks like i'll have to rework that one. no who should I test the next one on?

Ikiru POV

I could honestly care less. I don't understand why we have to help them. its their problem and I refuse to help them in any way shape or form. "we have a wizard here. we could help." auora said. I ignored him. "oh come one iki-chan!" Dmitri said. I ignored him also. they all looked at me with begging eyes. how could I say no? easy. I didn't have to. I glared and they looked away. "Iki-chan don't be mean. help them out." Dmitri hugged me. I elbowed him in the face and continued eating the cake and pastries that Dmitri made. I have to admit, he can bake really well. "well do you have an idea of what it is?" soul asked. I cleared my throat and looked at auora and Dmitri. "oh makes sense," auora mumbled. "but I don't see why you cant do it." I glared at him. "what? what is he saying?" maka asked. "well...don't you have a witch...kim? cant she do this type of stuff for you?" Dmitri asked. "she always asks for a price. who does she think she is talking to her god like that anyway?" black star growled. "it would be best if we didn't get someone else involed." lord death said.

Liz POV

I cant take this anymore. kid wont let me paint his nails and I cant go shopping for this cute outfit and trying it on because im stuck in kid's body. I marched right up to this Ikiru child and pulled him up by his shirt. "look here! you better turn us to normal! we haven't done anything to offend you and I don't care who you think you are your going to help us get back to normal or else your going to feel the wrath of the Brooklyn sisters!" I growled, raising my fist to punch him. "liz!" maka and tsubaki yelled my name, trying to pull me back. I was dragged from the boy and held down. "don't bruise my body!" kid yelled. I relaxed only so they woldnt bruise kid's body.

Dmitri (AKA Pocky)

I got up from lying on the floor and grabbed Ikiru's arm. he got up and shook my hand loose form his arm. "Ikiru please help them." I pleaded. "I wish I could. " he whisper so that only I could hear. "what do you mean?" I asked confused. "I can help them but it also breaks a bunch of magic rules that I will get in trouble for." he leaned his head on my shoulder. "Ikiru?" Auora called. "he's just moody again!" I lied quickly. "so we cant help them?" I asked. "we need a list of things." he said

~Time Skip~

so Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star, you guys are getting items 1-4 with sempai." I said pointing to Auora-sempai. "but how is he suppose to fight if you and Ikiru are his weapons and on the other team?" Maka asked. he uses his soul to make duplicates of us." I explained. "who's going to meister you?" Tsubaki asked. " Ikiru is going to meister me." I said. "any more questions?" I looked around. "yes black star?" "why at are you always eating that candy?" "that is not realvent but its pocky. any more questions?" I asked. no one hands were up so I decided we would start. "hey everyone lets do a soul link so we can keep in contact okay?" kid said. we all linked souls and left.

**hey my little duckies! since school has started and that means updates on weekends and Fridays and maybe in my free time. thank you and please review. if I get 3 reviews I will try and update soon. kukuku!**


End file.
